


Transcendental (Wanna Be Your Victim, Ready For Abduction)

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Gender/Sexuality, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Consensual Non-Consent, Degradation, Inflation (Mild), Kinda... in a way I suppose, M/M, Masks, Medical Kink, Multi, Oviposition, Probing, Semi-Anonymous Sex, Size Kink, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), ends with fluff and cuddling, it's all consensual tho don't worry, mix of amab and afab language used... see author's note for specifics, there's like... a lot of kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Keith couldn't believe what he was seeing.  It wasn’t the stereotypical greenish-gray, large headed, black-eyed humanoids that lived in science-fiction movies, but Keith had no doubt in his mind that the creatures that had taken him were aliens.  But this wasn't a low-budget movie; these aliens -- with their long, inhumanly-proportioned bodies, dark armor, and strange, glowing purple masks -- had abducted him and brought him to their lab.  And Keith had a feeling he knew what they intended to do with him...





	Transcendental (Wanna Be Your Victim, Ready For Abduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Apparently I Write Fucked-Up Shit When I’m Stressed 🤔
> 
> **A FEW IMPORTANT POINTS, BEFORE WE GET STARTED**
> 
> In this AU, Keith is trans, and this fic uses a mix of afab/amab language (breasts, chest, labia, cock, cunt, hole, womb… I think that’s it?). Tread carefully if any of those words make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> This is one of the kinkiest things I’ve written and contains some _very_ intense play, including: consensual nonconsent-play, alien abduction play, probing, bondage, semi-anonymous sex (Keith has probably worked enough missions with these Blades to know who’s who by their masks, but he’s pretending not to know), breeding kink, cervical penetration, degradation (in the form of being called “it”), medical play, inflation (mild), and oviposition. (Frankly, ovi looks practically vanilla compared to the rest… o.o;;) 
> 
> Safewords/check-ins are used approximately half a dozen times, but they are nonverbal and I’m not sure how noticeable they are, so I’ll say it loud and clear at the beginning: _everything they do is 100% consensual and something Keith requested in advance, and the Blades do genuinely care about their friend, and if Keith was ever uncomfortable enough to signal they would absolutely drop everything in a heartbeat and take care of him!_
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy this utter depravity.

A soft, hydraulic hiss pulled Keith out of his slumber. It sounded like his door opening across his room, but before he could open his eyes, he felt pressure over his mouth and heard someone whisper nearby. His eyes flew open and he found himself looking up at several eerily glowing masks. He choked on his scream, but the sound was muffled by the hand over his mouth. His hands flew up and grabbed the person’s -- person’s? Were they even human?-- wrist as if to pull it off. It was cold, covered in some sort of armor, and too strong for him to hope to move. 

“The Earthling is struggling.” One of the masked figures murmured, their voice distorted and electronic-sounding from the mask. “Perhaps we should subdue it.” 

Keith sucked in a sharp breath, as much as he could with a hand still covering his mouth (and nose… this creature’s hand was enormous and the thought of the strength in that hand alone made his heartbeat quicken). He squeezed the fingers he had gripped around their wrist, twice. 

Only then did the one holding him down nod to another masked figure. “Agent T. Subdue the Earthling.” 

Keith let out a muffled shout and struggled harder as the masked figure reached out a hand toward him, fingertips glowing. 

“Be still, little Earthling. No harm will come to you.” The moment the fingertips touched his forehead, all of Keith’s will to fight left him like water trickling away down a drain. His muscles grew lax and his hands fell away from the arm pinning him down. His eyes fell closed, and he let out a soft whimper as the fear faded into resignation. He was barely aware of the voices speaking above him and around him, and only caught the tail end of what was said: “--to the lab.”

Suddenly he was being picked up. His head rolled against an armored chestplate, the purple glowing lines visible even through his closed lids. He felt weightless, and whatever carried him seemed to move without any discernible bobbing or jostling. It was easy to sink back into the feeling and imagine a glowing purple light enveloping him, lifting him high out of his bed and into a strange, disc-shaped ship. He vaguely heard a throaty hum and felt fingers brush over his forehead again, a voice murmuring something in a voice too low to hear, but it somehow made the image of the tractor-beam and the ship in his mind grow stronger and more realistic. His heartbeat quickened, even though he could not will his limbs to run, flee, or even move an inch. Every sound, touch, and thought he experienced refused to stick, instead floating away from him as soon as he felt it. Until one command shook him out of his trance -- “awaken,” -- and he came to only to find himself in a brightly-lit, white room with those glowing fingertips pressed to his forehead once more. 

“Wh…” Keith blinked against the harsh lights. His vision swam and he felt dizzy, like he was still floating in that trance. “Where am I? What’s going on?” 

None of the masked figures paid him any mind. They moved around the room, fetching what looked like medical instruments and speaking together in low tones that Keith couldn’t quite catch. In the brighter light, Keith could see that they were taller than any human should be, with disproportionately long arms and claw-tipped hands. A couple even had tails -- one thin and black, and another thick at the base and reptilian. All of them wore strange, matching dark armor with glowing purple accents, and eerie masks that hid their faces behind glowing eyes (some two, others three). Only one of them wore any sort of distinguishing clothing -- a tunic with a bold, geometric pattern crossed over the same dark armor as the rest of them. He carried himself with a commanding sort of aura; perhaps he was the leader of their group, whoever they were. It wasn’t the stereotypical greenish-gray, large headed, black-eyed humanoids that lived in science-fiction movies, but Keith had no doubt in his mind that the creatures that had taken him were aliens. 

The one with the tunic over his armor picked up Keith’s hand and felt for his wrist, pressing two fingertips against his jumping pulse point. “Medical specialist U, what tests do you intend to do on the Earthling?” He asked. These aliens had to have hypnotic powers, Keith thought absently, because that low, baritone voice was mesmerizing and somehow washed over him like calmness, even as his nerves built at the idea of ‘tests’ being done on him. 

“First, we will need to assess its physical biology and determine compatibility.” Another masked figure, the second tallest in the room, explained. “Primary analysis can be carried out by sight, secondary through probing, to be sure that the creature’s biology will be compatible for our needs.” He picked up a long, thin, medical-looking device and held it up for the others -- and Keith -- to see. It was slim and subtly curved, with a slightly bulbous tip. It didn’t take much imagination to guess where it would go. 

Keith’s eyes widened and he squirmed away, squeezing the alien’s wrist twice before letting go. His hand plunged into empty air, disrupting his balance and sending his stomach soaring for a moment before the alien grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him flat on his back on the table once more. 

“Agent T, calm the specimen for a few more doboshes.” Medical specialist U ordered, sounding unbothered by the struggle. 

Keith jerked his head to the side, but he couldn’t do much to avoid the touch of glowing fingertips to his forehead. Once again, all his strength and fight drained away at once, leaving him limp upon the table. 

“Divest the specimen of its garments.” A low voice commanded. “We will need to assess every inch of it, inside and out.” 

Keith couldn’t do anything but whine in protest as his arms were lifted and his sleep-shirt pulled off. Gentle but firm, cold hands laid his head back against the table and skimmed down his torso, poking and prodding as they moved lower and lower. He hadn’t worn his binder to sleep, of course, so it didn’t take much to leave his chest bare for them all to see. Keith managed to struggle a bit through the haze clinging to his mind, but the strong hands manipulating him easily captured his hands and pinned them above his head as soon as his shirt was off. Another set of hands -- the ones who had covered his mouth earlier -- slid down his chest and easily covered the small swell of his breasts, palms huge against him. He moaned at the contact and arched his back, shivering at the chill of the alien’s hands. 

“Such a small creature…” The figure murmured, squeezing him. “Are we sure it will be able to withstand the implantation?” 

“We shall see, Undercover Operative T.” Medical Specialist U reached for the waistband of Keith’s sweatpants. “Perhaps not comfortably. But the specimen’s comfort is of little concern to us. All that matters is if it can be useful.” 

Keith choked on his breath and groaned, struggling harder as the words sunk in. They were talking about him like he was an ‘it’, like he was an inanimate object to be used and thrown away. It made something dark and hot twist in the pit of his stomach, and the feeling was only fed when one of them -- the biggest one, and oh god he was so big -- easily pinned Keith’s kicking legs and tugged his sweatpants and boxers down. The fabric of his boxers was sticky as it came away from his skin, and he shivered at the sudden chill and prayed they couldn’t smell him through their masks. 

“Such a strange creature…” Medical specialist U mused, sliding his hands over Keith’s held-open thighs and mapping out the skin there. “At least it appears to be fertile and ready to be mated. That bodes well for us.” 

“Look how it secretes fluid from its slit…” the big one with his massive hand curled around one of Keith’s thighs rumbled in a low voice that only made more slick leak out of him. “I wonder if all Earthlings are so eager to be mated, or if this one in particular is just a slut.” 

Keith tossed his head from side to side, flushed and embarrassed. “N-no…” He whimpered, but his protest was cut off by the one palming his breasts giving him another squeeze before pinching his nipples, claws promising a hint of danger. He would have snapped his legs shut if he could, ashamed of how much the action turned him on. 

“Look how it protests…” The one with the glowing fingers lifted his hand. “Shall I put it under again?” 

A shiver ran down Keith’s spine, not entirely good. Although the weightless, calming trance had been interesting for a time, he did not want to be completely helpless for the entire encounter. He twisted his wrists until he could grip the hand of the alien that was holding him -- the one with the rasping voice and reptilian tail -- and he squeezed just once. 

“No need for that,” that alien spoke up, giving him a squeeze in return before pinning his hands loosely. “Hurry up and get on with the probing. I can’t wait to get inside it.” 

“Have patience, intelligence agent R, or I will use these on _you_.” The other alien lifted his hand, fingertips glowing threateningly. 

The one holding Keith’s hands above his head growled at the one with the glowing fingers -- a low, dangerous-sounding warning that sparked something primal in Keith that made him suck in a harsh breath and arch into the huge hands still cupping his chest. 

“Look how it reacts to aggression...” the biggest one chuckled lowly, curling his enormous hand behind Keith’s knee to open him up further. “Like it is begging to be dominated and forced to submit. I can’t wait to see this little creature subdued and heavy with a clutch.” 

_Oh, fuck… no, no…_ Keith squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn’t help the way his core tightened at the thought, a fresh gush of slick leaking out of him against his will.

“That will depend on the results we get from the probing.” Medical specialist U reminded them as his hands smoothed up Keith’s thighs, coaxing them further apart where they were held open by the aliens who had a strong grip behind his knees. “It seems that this will be the place to do it,” he followed the words with a sweep of his thumb over Keith’s soaked labia, the contact making him jump and shrink away. His efforts were in vain, though, as the huge, strong hands of the other aliens pinned him down easily, holding him open for the medical specialist’s probing touches. Claw-tipped fingers prodded around his cunt curiously, pinching and poking as if mapping out foreign terrain. All the while, the glowing eyes of that mask stared at him, utterly blank, and hiding the alien’s every facial expression. Keith couldn’t tell what he was thinking, like this -- if he was smiling or studious or puzzled, or even what he looked like. The anonymity excited him as much as it terrified him.

A jolt of lightning-like pleasure forced a cry out of Keith’s throat as that curious thumb brushed over the swollen nub of his cock. He didn’t know whether to arch away from the touch or towards it, but it didn’t matter, because his body was not his to control. The masked aliens held him down and forced him to endure every touch -- achingly light, painfully harsh, pulsating presses, slowly-rubbed circles… -- until he was a gasping, writhing mess under them. 

“I believe the specimen is ready.” No, no, he was withdrawing his hand, Keith _needed_ him to keep touching him… “Prepare the probe.” 

Keith’s eyes flew open and he looked down. Fuck, his legs were spread obscenely wide, and the worst part was that he couldn’t recall if the hands holding him open had forced him like that or if he had spread them himself during that torturous onslaught of attention to his cock. 

The one that had been squeezing his chest (undercover operative T? Yes, his mask was-- wait, Keith turned his eyes away, aware that he shouldn’t know that) released him and joined the medical specialist down at the end of the table, fetching a sleek metal canister from one of the clinical white cabinets. Keith watched in morbid fascination as they coated the probe in a clear, slippery-looking liquid from the canister. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the sight, even as his heart rate picked up again and he let out a panicked whimper when the medical specialist parted his folds and lined it up with his hole. His hips jerked like he wanted to get away, and he was distantly aware of someone squeezing his hand. He squeezed back, twice in quick succession, and a moment later, a firm grip pinned his hips down to the table and forced him to be still. 

The probe was slim, no thicker than one of Keith’s fingers, and didn’t hurt at all, but that didn’t stop him from crying out at the intrusion. They pushed it into him slowly, but with a steady, unstoppable pace that punched a gasp out of Keith’s chest. Once the probe bottomed out and the flared, clear base rested against him like a plug, the medical specialist picked up a small white device and undercover operative T walked around the table to his previous position beside Keith, sweeping a hand up his ribs before cupping his palms over Keith’s small breasts once more. The medical specialist pressed a button on the control device, and a small holographic screen popped up over Keith’s pelvis, little purple and red threads of light anchoring it to the base of the probe. He didn’t understand what he was looking at, at first, but then the hands squeezing his breasts thumbed over his nipples and the image on the screen seemed to convulse in time with the shot of pleasure that forked through him. He gasped; it was showing them inside his-- 

“The specimen seems to react well to stimulation.” Medical specialist U remarked, rubbing his thumb over Keith’s swollen cock experimentally and watching as his walls tightened on the holo screen, the squelch lost as Keith cried out. The alien hummed approvingly. “Look how it tightens around the probe… it will milk an ovipositor like it was made for it.” 

“I still think it is too small to accommodate an ovipositor, let alone a full clutch.” The big one mused, sweeping one of his fingers -- how had Keith missed that he had only three on each hand?? -- close to where the probe disappeared into flushed, wet folds. 

“The channel will have to be properly stretched.” 

“Of course. This specimen is far too valuable of a resource to risk damaging with recklessness.” 

“Perhaps it will be more receptive once it has reached climax.” 

“But why give it the satisfaction? It is little more than a tool for our use.”

“One must take care of even their tools. Especially if they are to be used more than once.” 

Keith bit his lip to muffle a whimper at the way they were all talking over him, about him, as if he couldn’t understand what they were saying. And all the while, they were slowly thumbing circles over his cock, keeping him right up on the edge of pleasure without ever being allowed to crest fully up there. 

“Hm, according to this scan, there should be…” the medical specialist reached down and pressed on the base of the probe, causing it to shift marginally inside Keith, who jumped as the bulbous tip rested right up against his g-spot. “Ah, there it is. Now, let us see how the specimen reacts to internal stimulation.” 

He pressed a button on the remote control, and Keith jolted as the probe hummed to life inside him. He threw back his head and yelled out as the vibrations assaulted his g-spot. No matter how much he thrashed and bucked his hips, though, the aliens pinned him down with seemingly little effort. Almost too quickly, Keith felt his insides turn to liquid lava and he could feel that familiar wave of pleasure rising, rising, rising, like a tidal wave, about to crest and wash over him…

With a beep, the vibrations stopped, and whatever remark the alien medical specialist started to make was lost in the midst of Keith’s scream of frustration. He canted his hips up, his leg kicking out furiously as he tried to chase the feeling, but to no avail; like a wave rolling back out to sea, his orgasm had slipped through his fingers. Fingers that he had to intentionally release from around the alien pinning his wrists, so that he didn’t squeeze him to safeword by accident. 

“--noisy. Are there not other, more productive things we can do with its mouth?” One of the aliens asked in a low, rumbling voice. Keith’s heart was pounding too hard in his ears to pay attention to which one it was. A clawed fingertip gently stroked down the line of his throat and he bared his throat to the touch for a moment before remembering he was supposed to be resisting these creatures. He jerked his head to the side and squirmed, but the movement only jostled the probe still lodged in him and he groaned as a spark of pleasure coiled between his hips. 

A huge, gloved hand took hold of his chin and forced him to look at the masked figure leaning over him. That blank, expressionless mask staring down at him with its three eerily glowing eyes made his stomach twist with both fear and arousal. “I believe we have gathered all the data we can on it. Commence preparation for the deposit.” 

_Dep…?_ Keith’s head felt foggy. Were they letting him go? Wipe his mind and tractor-beam-drop him back into bed, where he would wake up thinking it was all just a weird dream?

It seemed not. The medical specialist picked up his remote control once more and clicked a few buttons. For one eternity of a moment, nothing happened. Then, Keith sucked in a gasp as he felt it. No, surely not…? He looked down at the holographic image projecting his insides to the aliens and his stomach dropped. The probe was expanding inside of him. Slowly but surely, he could feel -- and _see_ on the screen -- it inflating bit by bit, stretching him wider. 

Light trails of lightning ripped his attention away from the probe, and his eyes snapped over to find the leader of the aliens letting the tips of his claws skate over Keith’s bare skin -- down his sternum, spanning over his belly, trailing back up his ribs, circling his breasts… 

“Such delicate little creatures, these Earthlings…” The alien mused. His mask tilted to the side, the motion betraying the curiosity hidden beneath the expressionless exterior. “So sensitive, as well…” he trailed his claw-tips around the goosebumps that pebbled over Keith’s skin. 

“There is often a correlation between the two.” The medical specialist U said dryly, looking at another floating holographic screen filled with strange, angular, alien script. “The biometric data collected by the probe indicates that the specimen will be sturdy enough to survive the breeding process. It is a good thing we have the probe to stretch it where our fingers cannot.”

Breeding process. Survive. Keith’s eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. “N-no, you can’t…” 

The aliens paid him little mind, though, aside from one of them laying a hand over his mouth and nose to silence him. The span of their hand muffling him so easily pulled a moan out of him, but that could have just as easily been attributed to the stretch of the probe inside him that was beginning to get to be too much. It was just on this side of bearable, and Keith was seized by a sudden fear that it would never stop and that it would rip him apart slowly and painfully. His fingers twitched where his hands were still pinned down, _just_ enough wiggle room to get a hand around the forearm of the alien holding him down…

Just as Keith was moving to squeeze once, the probe let out a beep and shrank a few centimeters in diameter, then went still inside him. Medical specialist U waved away the screen he had been studying and turned his attention to Keith’s midsection. 

“Hm.” He reached out and smoothed a hand over Keith’s belly before thumbing at the red, swollen cock poking out of his dark curls. “Unfavorable spike of adrenaline. Shall we slow the procedure? Or halt it entirely?” His face was turned toward Keith, but with that mask hiding his expression, it was unclear exactly who he was addressing. It could have been any of the aliens stationed near Keith’s top half. 

The hand over his nose and mouth disappeared, instead settling on his shoulder. Keith drew in a few deep breaths and shifted his hands, twisting one to catch the forearm of the one holding him down. Perhaps ‘holding him down’ was inaccurate now; the alien practically helped him with the movement. Keith squeezed twice around his gauntlet, firmly. 

The alien nodded, understanding. “Continue with the procedure.”

There was no more discussion on the matter. The one holding him adjusted his grip, but let Keith keep ahold of his gauntlet-clad forearm. The hand that had muffled him before went back to tracing light patterns over his exposed skin. The large, three-fingered one rubbed a thumb over the back of his thigh where he was still holding his legs open, and on the other side, the one with the glowing fingers shifted his hold on Keith’s other knee to press a finger against his femoral artery, sending a warm, soothing sensation through his bloodstream. The medical specialist between his legs continued rubbing slow circles over Keith’s cock, leaving the probe untouched and unmoving inside him. It was still much bigger than it had been when they put it in, stretching him so wide he knew he would be feeling it tomorrow, but he no longer felt like he was in danger of being split in two. 

He let himself sink back into the sensations and that headspace, and soon enough, he was back to rolling his hips up to meet the movements of the probe as one of them began to slowly thrust it in and out of him. 

“The specimen appears to be prepared enough.” A low voice worked its way through the haze muffling his thoughts. More important -- and disappointing -- than that, though, the probe slid out of him for good. 

Keith tipped his head back with a groan. He felt so _empty_ now, walls clenching around nothing. 

The aliens around him switched placed seamlessly, the one who had been pinning Keith’s arms releasing him to take the medical specialist’s place between his legs. The one who had been playing with his nipples moved up to stand behind his head, letting his claw-tips dance tantalizingly light along his collarbone and arms before curling strong hands around his wrists to keep them pinned above his head. 

“Intelligence agent R, are you ready?” A low voice asked, and Keith blinked his eyes open as he came back to himself. Ready for…?

The one at the end of the table smoothed a hand up Keith’s spread thighs. His long, reptilian tail swayed behind him, like a predator preparing to pounce. “I’ve been ready since we first took this specimen. I know the appearance of these creatures does not have any bearing on the procedure’s outcome, but _stars_ , this thing is enticing.” His hand fell to the front of his suit and slid down an invisible zipper, clawed fingers reaching in and grabbing… 

The realization punched a gasp out of Keith and his fight or flight instincts kicked in. He attempted to sit up and scramble away as the alien pulled out a thick, dripping, tentacle-like appendage nearly as long as Keith’s forearm. The aliens tightened their grip on him and tugged him back down the table, bare ass flush with the cold edge, and the most struggle he could manage was squirming in their hold as the alien advanced, stroking his length to coat it with the slick dripping from the tip. It wasn’t going to fit, there was no way, not even with all that stretching… the tip alone had the girth of an above-average cock, but the base was even thicker than a fist… 

Keith watched, wide-eyed and transfixed, as the alien took his length in hand and lined himself up. His lips parted around a silent cry as the alien slowly sunk in, easily at first and then with a stretch that filled every bit of the hollow ache inside him. He just kept going and going, pressing more of his length into Keith with a slow but relentless pace that seemed unending. Keith’s eyes rolled back; he felt like he could feel it in his throat…

“Look at how well it opens up for me…” the alien’s voice sounded strained, even behind the electronic distortion of his mask. “This one would make a wonderful cocksleeve.” 

Keith shivered around a whine. He could picture it all too easily -- these aliens keeping him here, bound and imprisioned, while they all took turns fucking him like a toy and breeding him full of their young. A spark of heat between his legs drew him out of the vision, and he realized that the alien was thumbing circles over his cock as he began to thrust shallowly, working himself even deeper with each thrust. Keith tipped his head back and let out a whimper, body as tense as a wire. He was certain nothing had _ever_ been this deep inside him. The little bumps and ridges at the cock’s base rubbed against his walls, while the slimmer, smoother tip continued to work itself deeper into him. The stretch was nearly unbearable. Keith choked on a moan and tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Dimly, he was aware of pressure around his hand. He squeezed back twice as he sucked in a breath to clear his head. 

The length inside him bumped up against his cervix and Keith jolted in shock. Oh fuck, that really didn’t feel good… The alien between his legs stilled his hips and laid a hand over his belly as if to soothe him -- or perhaps imagining him already swollen with his brood. With his other hand, he kept massaging gentle circles over Keith’s cock. It was just enough stimulation to keep the coals inside him stoked without letting the fire build too much. 

The tip of the alien’s length twitched inside him, and Keith choked on a gasp as he realized that the alien wasn’t thursting; the tip was _prehensile_ and was prodding curiously around the tight walls of his cervix. Keith didn’t dare move and could barely breathe, his heart pounding a million miles an hour in his ears. A tingling sensation seemed to bloom deep inside him and the probing touches became easier to bear… but then, curiously, it was like the sensation seemed to fade away into numbness. 

“Why have you stopped?” The largest alien growled. “Get on with it.” 

“Let the numbing agent take effect.” The one inside Keith replied. “Otherwise the eggs will not get far.” 

His heart ran cold and something hot twisted in his gut, at odds with each other. Numbing. Eggs. Whatever was inside him was preparing him to… to… 

A strange, rushing stretch burst like a firework somewhere deep inside him, and Keith let out a scream. He had never felt anything like this before, and he couldn’t tell if it hurt or felt good or was just plain weird, but whatever it was was so overwhelming that he couldn’t think and his vision whited out.

“Specimen’s womb breached.” The words cut through the haze. “Ready for implantation.”

A moment later, Keith felt something bump up against his hole. It was considerably more firm than the rest of the alien’s cock, like a knot. Keith’s eyes flew open and he lifted his head to look down his prone body. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of something… _something_ in the base of the alien’s cock, a swollen lump distending the length just slightly. It pressed against him insistently, and despite already feeling more stretched than he could bear, the thing finally forced its way inside the muscle. Keith cried out and tried to clamp down and force the thing out, but that only drew it deeper. There was a strange, half-numb, half-distant-tingling sensation, like his body was trying to tell him something was there despite not feeling it, and then he left something heavy settle deep, _deep_ inside him. His wide eyes locked on his stomach, but it didn’t look any different. Not yet, at least. 

As if to echo his thoughts, the biggest one reached out and smoothed a huge, three-fingered hand over his abdomen. “Keep going.” He ordered, the low timbre of his voice making Keith’s stomach flip under his palm. He wondered, absently and with a touch of horror, if the slender alien currently fucking him had a cock of this size, just how big this other one might be. 

The insistent pressure of another egg pushing against his hole seized his attention once more, and he watched with morbid fascination as a second one worked its way inside him. That was what they were, what they had to be, he realized; they had mentioned eggs, and putting them in him. What would they do with him, after? Keep him here until they came to term? Drop him back on Earth with a belly full of alien young? What if they were using him as a way to colonize Earth? 

Keith let out a whimper as the second egg settled next to the first, heavy inside him. His neck ached from craning forward to look down his body. He let it fall back, barely even noticing that it hit a gloved palm rather than the cold metal table. He squeezed his eyes shut -- he didn’t need to look down there to know that there was another egg moving down the alien’s shaft. He could feel it. 

More and more kept coming, so many that he lost count. Of course, it was hard to even attempt to keep count when his mind was already frayed to bits with all the sensations assaulting him. Someone was playing with his nipples again. Claws danced over his skin and lit his nerves on fire. Fingers rubbed his cock nearly to completion, only to lift away at the last moment and instead tease at his already filled hole, as if they could possibly fit any more into him. Low, rumbling voices washed over him, murmuring to each other what a perfect specimen they had found, how well he took them, how he was the perfect thing to hold a clutch of their eggs… 

“This is the last one.” The one inside Keith said, his voice sounding strained. 

“Think it will even fit?” Someone else chuckled. A hand smoothed over the swell of his stomach. 

Keith forced his eyes open with a groan and looked down. His heart flipped and plummeted into his gut at the sight; he wasn’t _huge_ , exactly, but there _was_ a noticeable difference there. The definition of his abdomen and the flat plane of his stomach was replaced by a subtle convex curve. If he hadn’t known any better, he might have said it looked almost like he had eaten too much at a holiday dinner. He couldn’t feel the eggs, of course, but he could feel the weight of them resting inside him. 

The alien between his legs let out a grunt and ground against him, thrusting marginally. “The last one is always a little difficult…” he hissed. The egg was inside Keith, but seemed to have stalled halfway down his shaft. The alien’s thumb found Keith’s cock and rubbed him insistently. “Come on, little cocksleeve. Tighten up and take this last one.” 

A choked cry punched its way out of Keith’s chest. His muscles clenched against his will, and the egg was pulled a little further along. “N-no, no… I can’t…” Keith’s voice broke. He threw his head to the side as the alien redoubled his efforts and he felt the coals flare to life inside him. He couldn’t take even one more, he felt like he was going to burst already… He hissed as the alien pinched his cock and tugged before palming him again. Keith’s breaths grew quick and shallow, as anything deeper only put more strain on his stretched lower belly. The eggs inside him were so _heavy_ , weighing him down even when the hot wave of pleasure swept him higher and higher with every pass of the alien’s thumb over his cock… 

The wave crested and Keith let out a scream, arching his back and straining against the hands pinning him down. His walls clenched tight and sucked the last egg deeper with every convulsive shudder of muscles, until it popped into his womb with the rest of them. Keith’s scream died into a choked, gasping sort of sound as his vision went hazy and dark. He fell limp against the table, still aside from a few involuntary twitches as the aftershocks rocked through him. He was barely aware of a wet slide down below as the alien pulled out, and hands running over him while voices murmured all around him. Someone tilted his head and he was aware of pressure where his jaw met his throat, something sharp… teeth? No, claws, on fingers feeling his pulse… Then there were more murmurs he couldn’t parse out, and he felt himself being lifted -- he let out a whine as the arms folded him more than was comfortable with a bunch of goddamn eggs in his stomach. He peeled his eyes open to protest, but glowing fingers touched his forehead and he couldn’t remember what pain he had intended to complain about. He let his head flop listlessly against an armored chestplate and imagined they were beaming him back down to Earth, and he would wake up in his own bed and this would have all been a dream… 

...Fingers combing through his hair woke him, then, and he found himself in a dimly-lit room -- when had they gotten there? He was lying propped up slightly on something soft and warm, and he turned his face into the pillow only to realize the pillow had scales and was vibrating with a low chuckle. 

“Finally awake, little blade?” Antok’s voice rumbled below him. 

Keith let out a groan and rubbed his cheek against the largest Blade’s chest. “F’ll asleep?” He mumbled, words slurred. 

“You passed out shortly after we finished.” Ulaz’s voice came from his right. “Nothing to worry about, just exhaustion.” 

“I knew we were too rough on him…” Thace tutted, brushing a hand through Keith’s hair again. 

“No, ‘s good.” Keith sighed. “So good…” 

“He’s a tough little blade.” Tchiuran ran a hand down his side, glowing touch bringing tendrils of warm light curling around Keith’s aching limbs. They weren’t really there, but the illusion felt nice anyway. 

“You were so good for us, Keith,” Regris hummed. His soft, hissing voice was warm with praise. “You took the whole clutch. I was so impressed.” 

“I think we all were.” Kolivan agreed, his voice low and warm as he leaned over to nuzzle his cheek against Keith’s. 

Keith peeled open his eyes again -- unsure when he had closed them -- and looked down. In the soft, purple glow of the dimmed lights, he could just barely make out the swell of his abdomen. The sight made his breath catch in his throat, despite having known full and well what the result of their scene would be. He reached down and touched it, and was surprised at the firm, unyielding weight under the taut skin. Like he was really pregnant. 

A thin thread of fear worked itself into the arousal. “Just… just to check, they’re not _really_ gonna grow into anything, right?” 

“As we explained before, the eggs are unfertilized and have no chance of taking.” Ulaz reassured him. 

“Galra on my planet have evolved to have three reproductive sexes.” Regris held up three fingers, his eyes -- glowing yellow with purple, snake-like slit pupils -- fixed on Keith’s own. “ _Om’ngyln_ , _tla’ngyln_ , and _da’ngyln_ . Those who hold, those who provide, and those who fertilize. Womb, eggs, and seed. All three are needed to produce life. We are only _om’ngyln_ and _tla’ngyn_.” 

“Not even.” Ulaz remarked dryly. “The human womb is an inhospitable environment for inhuman cells, and drastically different than that of an _om’ngyln_ . The structure of _tla’ngyln_ eggs cannot survive the acidity of a human womb. They will dissolve completely within a quintant, most likely.” 

Regris winced, even as he patted Keith’s stomach. “You humans are frightfully tough, even as zygotes.”

Keith snorted in amusement. He couldn’t resist rubbing a hand over his belly. “Will I need to get them out, somehow?” He asked. It had been hard enough getting them _in_ , he didn’t relish the thought of doing it in reverse.

“They should simply be dissolved and absorbed into your system.” Ulaz hummed. “They are largely protein-based. But of course I will keep an eye on you to ensure there are no problems.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Thace asked him. 

Keith tipped his head back with a smile and a pleased hum; just the memory of the scene made his insides feel warm. “Yeah. It was so good. Thank you, for indulging me.” 

“It was our pleasure. Literally.” Regris wiggled up to bump his cheek against Keith’s in a Galran show of affection. “And you know we treasure you as our brother-in-arms, right? Despite what we said during that?” 

“Yeah,” Keith scratched behind the Galran’s ears. “I know. You guys wouldn’t have put up with my weird, alien abduction fantasy if you didn’t.” 

“Unusual, perhaps, considering our kind’s regular contact with other alien species for several millennia…” Kolivan chuckled. “But not weird. It was enjoyable for us, too, don’t worry.”

“For now, get some sleep, little blade.” Antok’s voice rumbled under Keith’s cheek, lulling him to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> WELP, I’m off to wash my brain out with soap. If you got any sort of enjoyment out of this, please leave a comment (even anonymously) to let me know I’m not as fucked up as I feel. (JK, JK, not kinkshaming, just… sometimes I don’t know where these ideas come from, and I surprise even myself)
> 
> If you missed whose thinly-veiled code-name was who, here is a recap:
> 
> The leader of the aliens: Kolivan
> 
> Medical Specialist U: Ulaz
> 
> Undercover Operative T: Thace
> 
> Agent A / “the big one” ~~according to Keith’s size kink~~ : Antok
> 
> Intelligence Operative R: Regris
> 
> Agent T / “the one with the glowing fingers”: Tchiuran, an OC of mine I borrowed from my Keith/BoM fic, who can manipulate the quintessence of himself and those around him to make illusions/hallucinations. He’s the reason Keith pictured himself getting picked up by a tractor beam when in reality he was just… picked up. By Antok. And carried off to the lab. But they let him believe what he wanted to believe. I don’t usually use OCs, but Tchiuran was oddly popular and I did need someone with mind-power-kinda-abilities, so I brought him back. That being said, this fic is not a part of the Keith/BoM series (it’s a _different_ series where he _still_ gets it on with the Blades because I have no! self! control!)
> 
> Again, thanks for reading this, and reminder that I have a [tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com) and a [NSFW tumblr](http://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies25.tumblr.com) if you'd like to follow me there. Please leave a comment if you liked this fic! Thanks for reading!


End file.
